Gail
Gail is a contestant from Survivor: Worlds Apart and Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X. Survivor: Worlds Apart Gail competed in Survivor: Worlds Apart originally on the red Nagarote tribe. The tribe was weak at the beginning of the game, mainly caused by Rock's illness. When they lost the first immunity challenge, the tribe unanimously voted Rock out. At their second loss, Gail voted with the majority and Laurie was sent home for her perceived untrustworthiness. At the tribe dissolve, Gail remained on Nagarote along with original tribe members Austin, Mickey and Miles. The new Nagarote tribe lost two of the three immunity challenges together. When they lost, Nagarote voted with the majority and sent home former Escameca members Blue Jay and Monica. At the tribe switch, Gail was switched to the blue Escameca tribe along with Austin. They were lucky enough to win the only challenge that they had as a tribe. At this point, the merge occurred and Gail's Nagarote alliance were in control. At the first vote, she, Miles, Austin, Mickey and Derrick sent home Callum. The votes at the next tribal were tied between Miles, Derrick and Rick. After the revote, Gail convinced Mickey and Austin to change their vote to Derrick and he was sent home. Now in power, the alliance sent home minority members Erin and Rick. By the Final Six, the Nagarote alliance had a significant numbers advantage. However, Gail began to mistrust Austin and asked her alliance to attack. At tribal, Austin became the next member of the jury. At the next tribal, Lucy was the next minority member to be voted out. The hope at the final four was that either Mickey, Miles or Gail would win the final immunity challenge and send Byron home. However, this was not the case and Byron won his spot to the Final Three. The Nagarote women stuck together and with the help of Byron, Mickey became the final member of the jury. Now at the Final Tribal Council, Gail was seated next to long term ally Miles and short time enemy Byron. The jury found Gail's social and strategic game to be one of the best the game has ever seen. However, the people she voted out were close allies to Byron and showed their allegiance to him. In the end, Gail was given the title of Runner-Up after earning three of eight jury votes from Mickey, Austin and Derrick. Voting History Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X Gail competed in Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X in her second season. She was originally placed on the purple Takalai tribe, labelled 'Gen X', for being 45 years of age at the time. She immediately formed an alliance with Jayne, Peter, Patricia and Michael. At the first loss, the five voted together to send home Luke for his old school approach to the game. The women of the tribe then held the power, with them sending home Karl at their second loss. At the tribe expansion, Gail was placed on the new green Ikabula tribe along with original members Tasha and Tatianna. Her and Tasha remained close, but Tatianna started to isolate herself. When they lost their first immunity challenge together, a miscommunication was their downfall. Tatianna wanted to get rid of Mac, whereas Gail and Tasha wanted to vote out Skyler. The women voted separately, but the Millenials stuck together to send Tatianna home. They were then lucky enough to win another challenge. On Day 15, the Ikabula and Vanua tribes went to a Double Tribal Council. Dusk and Skyler approached the women in the hopes they would all vote for Mac. However, Gail believed he was more useful in physical challenges. They then approached Mac, telling him that the Millenials tried to blindside him. The women and Mac then voted as a trio to blindside Skyler. The tribe then won the last immunity challenge they had together. The tribes were then merged, with Gail and Tasha having alliance with Gen X and the new Ikabula. Gail felt that Dusk was a sneaky player and decided to convince Gen X members Peter, Dimitri and Patricia to vote her out. At tribal council, Gail used her Hidden Immunity Idol, but it did not matter because Dimitri was voted out. All the women then stuck together to send home Michael. The Gen X four then convinced Aura to join their alliance to blindside Mac. However, he used an idol and with the send highest votes, Peter was voted out. The Gen X three consisting of Patricia, Tasha and Gail were now on the outs. Luckily for them, the Millenials were cracking under the pressure. On Day 28, Dusk voted with them to send home Aura. On Day 30, Mac voted with them to send home Gabe after he used his second idol. At the next tribal council, none of the Millenials wanted to budge. At tribal, Patricia received the highest amount of votes. However, she used an idol to save herself, sending home Jessica in the process. With no more idols in play though, the women were on the outs at the next vote, with Gail being made the seventh member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Patricia to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Gail is one of seven finalists who voted correctly at every single Tribal Council they attended. Other finalists include Jaclyn from Survivor: Palau, Cody from Survivor: All Stars, Crimson from Survivor: South Pacific, Adam from Survivor: One World and Courtney and Grainne from Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. *Gail was for considered for Survivor: Japan but was ultimately cut. Had she competed in the season, she would be placed on the black Jishin tribe, labelled the Brains. *Gail is one of two castaways to compete in two seasons where a Double Immunity Challenge occurred and still be in the game, along with Patricia. *She is the highest ranking member of the Nagarote tribe. Category:Survivor: Worlds Apart Castaways Category:Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X Castaways